


late night kisses

by 9594z



Category: Baseball RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, College Professor Yuzu, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9594z/pseuds/9594z
Summary: Yuzuru has a habit of working too much and too hard, but that's okay because Shohei is there to help.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu & Shohei Ohtani, Yuzuru Hanyu/Shohei Ohtani
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	late night kisses

It's well past midnight by the time Shohei stirs awake from a dreamless sleep, roused by an urge to drink a cup of water for his dry throat. As his eyes slid open, Shohei lets out a stale cough that punctuates the silence settled in his room, a thumb smoothing over the skin of his neck fruitlessly as he blinked at the dark ceiling above him. The winter weather felt especially worn and chilly that night, the cold air penetrating through the thin fabric of his T-shirt and setting a chilled ambience on his skin. It's enough to peel off several layers of his fatigue as Shohei sluggishly pulled himself into an upright position, cheeks puffy and hair standing up in several odd directions. 

Hovering somewhere between consciousness and slumber, Shohei sat motionless for several minutes in a nebulous daze, eyes squinting into the shadows of his room as he waited to adjust to the dark. He swallowed several times, wincing slightly at the mild discomfort lingering in his throat. 

It's not until Shohei moved to reach for the half-empty bottle of water on top of his drawer, his mattress creaking quietly under him as he wriggled to the other side of the bed, did he finally notice for the first time that Yuzuru wasn't sleeping next to him in his usual position.

That is, the one that Shohei is most accustomed to seeing if he wakes up before Yuzuru in the morning (which doesn’t happen all too often, honestly; Yuzuru had always been the earlier riser)— curled up under Shohei's limbs like a small cat, his head buried securely next to Shohei's chest. An arrangement that they’ve naturally fallen into when they moved in together, years ago.

Shohei sweeps a drowsy glance across his room, waiting. Minutes passed. Nothing happens. 

Through the muddled awareness in his freshly awakened state, it takes Shohei a matter of seconds to guess where Yuzuru might be in the middle of night— although, admittedly, there wasn't much options for him to narrow down to in the first place. He doesn't recall Yuzuru going to bed with him that night, or even the past few nights, which, between the two of them, usually only ever abates to one thing. 

" _It's the middle of the winter semester_ ,” Yuzuru had flat out mentioned it to Shohei several days ago when he handed his boyfriend a syllabus more meticulous than anything he's ever seen before. Yuzuru must've found Shohei's reaction amusing as he examined the syllabus (eyebrows raised to the moon, eyes widened comically), because his intricate summary of his lectures had to come out in between fits of laughter.

And by that time, Shohei had became more distracted by the sight of Yuzuru having a giggling fit than the synopsis itself, even though he strained his facial muscles trying to look focused.

Even if Yuzuru hadn't explained his syllabus to him, however, Shohei didn't have to study the piece of paper very hard to know that Yuzuru has gone out of his way to teach his undergraduates, again, as he always does, with a beauteous composure and work ethic that keeps him at the top of his department. 

And Shohei understands this. It’s not uncommon for either of them to stay up late into the night trying to reach austere deadlines because their superiors doesn't know the concept of proper resting. At any other times, Shohei would have complied with Yuzuru's potent commitment to his work. Shohei's lips turned downwards into a small frown as he glanced at the clock, brown eyes narrowing in concern at the numbers displayed. But not when Yuzuru decides to skip sleep for the fourth night grading homework assignments and colossal sized research papers. As much as Shohei trusts Yuzu to take care of himself, this is usually where he prefers to draw the line.

Fighting off the urge to crawl back into the warmth of his blanket, Shohei throws his legs over his bed with a light grunt, jabbing blindly at the floor before he could slip his feet into his slippers. He's halfway out of his room before he realizes that he was still cold, that there was still a scratchiness in his throat without a drop of water to soothe it. Turning on his heels, Shohei promptly shuffles backwards to make a deft grab for the water bottle on his drawer, chugging the entirety of it in one gulp as he dressed himself appropriately.

He dilatorily notices that one of the sweater he's thrown across his chair the other night was missing, and discerns with a fond smile that Yuzuru must've been the culprit behind it.

His slippers makes small, scuffling noises against his wooden floor when he walks into the hallway and towards their humble living room. The temperature seemed to drop even lower in this part of the house away from any working heater, and Shohei couldn't help but rub at his arms with a shiver. On his way, Shohei pauses several times to peek into their bathroom and office. Both rooms were empty. 

Shohei's footsteps began to soften as he nears his destination, mindful that he might wake Yuzuru up on the off chance that he’s fallen asleep during work. A few steps closer, and he realized he didn’t have to. In the darkness, Shohei could clearly see Yuzuru's petite figure enveloped by the luminous blue light of his laptop, looking attentive, and, to his disappointment, still very much awake.

Maybe it was still the concomitant of sleep messing with him, but somehow, Yuzuru looks even smaller like this, curled up on one side of the sofa with a fat blanket wrapped around himself. Like a human burrito, Shohei thought fondly in amusement.

"Yuzu," Shohei calls out gently, not wanting to startle the other out of his concentration.

He didn't do a very good job at it, apparently. Yuzuru’s head snapped up when he heard Shohei’s voice, a perplexed expression falling on his face when he noticed Shohei staggering towards him, still looking disoriented from sleep.

“Shohei,” Yuzuru greets, voice faint and low from weariness. “What are you doing? It’s—“ He takes a quick glance at the clock on his screen. A look of surprise flickered across his face as realization dawned on him. “It’s 3:30 in the morning.”

Shohei chuckled quietly at that, mostly because it was the exact same thing he wanted to say to Yuzuru. To remind him that it's indeed half past three in the morning, and that he should probably be snuggling next to him in bed. He doesn't, though. He’s never been the type to nag.

Shohei takes a seat next to Yuzuru on the couch, his extra weight dragging the furniture down a bit. Yuzuru immediately snuggles close, draping half of his blanket over him.

Instead, Shohei mumbles quietly, “I couldn’t really sleep..." He pauses, biting back the thought of telling Yuzuru about how sore his throat was. Knowing Yuzu, it’ll probably be the perfect incentive to send him away to make Shohei a cup of honey water (tempting, but that can wait until later) or for Yuzuru to send _him_ back to bed. Neither scenario seemed particularly appealing. "The bed felt too cold without you,” Shohei finally finishes, albeit a little lamely.

Yuzuru's eyebrows arced in question. 

It’s common knowledge to both of them that it has always ever been Yuzuru that needed Shohei's presence besides him to fall asleep when the weather gets too cold. Being wrapped under Shohei's arms has always given Yuzuru a warmth that being buried under several blankets doesn't provide, and Shohei has always been eagerly willing to embrace Yuzuru no matter the circumstance.

But Yuzuru seems to appreciate the excuse, a sincere smile flourishing on his face. "...Is that so?" Shohei could tell Yuzuru didn't believe a word he just said. "I'm sorry I lost track of time again."

Shohei's gaze concentrated on the documents left open on Yuzuru's laptop, then looked up at the stack of papers and textbooks on the table in front of him. He reaches out to touch the corner with the tips of his fingers. "Do you still have a lot left to grade?"

Yuzuru rubs his head against Shohei's shoulder as he nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. "A bit—" He fails in his attempt, the enervation of the night catching up with him. The comfortable weight of Shohei's body and his presence next to him was soothing to Yuzuru, and he couldn't help but curl up closer to his boyfriend. "I want to get these finished by Friday."

"Can it wait?" Shohei asked, hopeful.

Yuzuru types a string of words into his document and Shohei watches, interested. It was not interesting. Shohei lost his focus after the first few lines.

"It could," Yuzuru responded, biting back a chuckle as he tried to ignore the boredom that's practically radiating off Shohei. "But it'd be nice if I can get as much as I can done."

Shohei is stubborn. "You still have several days until the deadline," he pointed out. 

He knows what was going to come out of Yuzuru's mouth even before Yuzuru's lips moved. It could be considered a regular exchange between them at this point, really, where Shohei gently tries to coax Yuzuru into resting but is refuted by a placid excuse. It usually ends much faster if it's the other way around.

(Shohei’s still not entirely certain whether Yuzuru is just _really_ good at convincing others, or if Shohei is just _really_ bad at rejecting Yuzuru). 

As expected, Yuzuru sighs, although that doesn't stop him from sending a sweet smile at Shohei. "You know I can't concentrate on sleeping when I have work waiting to be finished." 

Shohei nuzzles into Yuzuru's dark hair, one arm draping across Yuzuru's shoulder and the other resting across his stomach. Mindlessly, his thumb moved across the smooth texture of Yuzuru's sweater (which was inevitably his, as he expected; it was far too large to be anything that could belong to his boyfriend).

After a few seconds of silence, Shohei thought aloud, "...Unless I distract you enough to take your mind off work?” He’s meant for it to come out as a gentle suggestion, really, but somehow it sounded more like a resolved challenge than anything else. “Would you come back to bed with me then?”

Yuzuru stirs, finally tearing his attention away from his laptop and tilting his head to look at Shohei fully in the eyes. The touch is enrapturing when Shohei drew his limbs around him, a swell of tenderness lingering in his movements. Although they're close now, pressed up against one another, Yuzuru still wants to be closer, to sink himself into Shohei's sturdy body and lose himself in that heat. 

"Can you? I'll be too absorbed to notice anything else once I get back to work," Yuzuru teases playfully, despite the fact that Shohei has never once failed in his attempts, despite the fact that the mere feeling of Shohei's thick fingers caressing his waist is enough to lure him into closing his laptop right then and there and fall asleep on the other man. 

Shohei's eyes are heavy-lidded as he smiled. "Of course I can," he whispered, placing a hand on Yuzuru's jaw to angle his head up for a kiss. Yuzuru offers no protest, his lips melting into Shohei's as he tentatively sunk deeper into the kiss. Shohei pulls back for just a heartbeat before he's pressing another kiss to Yuzuru's mouth, and then another, and then another. Yuzuru tasted like a cup of hot coffee, burning against the chill of the night air around them. He could feel Yuzuru's mouth curving up into a smile at the welcoming assault of kisses on his lips.

"Well?" Shohei asked when he pulls away, cheeks flushed and curious eyes twinkling. His breath blows hot air across Yuzuru's beautiful pink lips. "Was that enough to distract you yet?"

Yuzuru fluttered his eyes open from where he slipped them shut a moment ago, the long lashes framing his eyes enough to steal Shohei's breath away. Yuzuru's eyes held Shohei’s gaze, softening at the sight of Shohei's reddening cheeks and reaches out a hand to brush against them.

"Still not good enough," Yuzuru says after a few seconds of feigned consideration, completely lying through the skin of his teeth. He tries to settle his expression into a casual indifference, but breaks out into a grin when Shohei continues to stare at him with a timid smile. It contrasted with the competitive gleam behind his eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that, Shohei."

Shohei's fingers rubs smooth circles on Yuzuru's hips. "That's a challenge, isn't it?" 

"Maybe it is." Yuzuru's voice was a little unsteady under Shohei's unswerving attention, unable to attain the seductive air he was going for.

Or, perhaps it still worked, if Shohei’s slightly flustered laugh was anything to go by. 

There’s no time for Yuzuru to consider whether it did or not. Shohei is on top of him now, covering him like a heavy blanket, warm and loving and familiar. The temperature around them seems to spike to new height as they forcefully entered each other’s personal space. Yuzuru barely notices when Shohei gently took hold of his laptop and sets it on the desk along with all of his documents, barely notices when the thick blanket enveloping them began to slip onto the floor as their positions shifted, because Shohei is dipping his head to kiss him again, and nothing else except Shohei's lips on his own truly matters at that point. Shohei always kisses him with the same care and tenderness that sends butterflies fluttering barbarically in his stomach. It's an eternal, euphoric cycle where Yuzuru seems to fall more and more in love each time.

Yuzuru's hands draws over the flex of Shohei's broad shoulders, feeling along the line of muscles as familiar as his own. His mouth parted when Shohei's tongue tentatively brushes against his lips, immediately responsive, eagerly giving way in surrender as Shohei licks into the heat of his mouth. Yuzuru has some very good ideas about where this could go when Shohei pulls away only to press feather-like kisses along his jaw and down to his bare neck. 

"Shohei." Yuzuru exhales a vulnerable sound between ragged breaths, a sound that makes the heat in Shohei's abdomen coil into a tight spring. 

In response, Shohei diverted his attention back to the other's face. He gave Yuzuru a dopey smile, hands fingering at the hems of Yuzuru's sweater, puppy-like eyes imploring for permission to take things further. It makes Yuzuru flush with a renewed tide of heat all over again. It should be _illegal_ , how cutely hopeful Shohei’s expression looked, and yet it's only ever Yuzuru's well-being that's first on his mind. 

"If you're too tired, maybe we should—?" Shohei began to say, but was interrupted when Yuzuru blurted out a decisive ' _no_ '. Yuzuru reaches out to slide his hands into Shohei's dark locks, gently smoothing down his disheveled bedhair— or maybe he was messing it up even more, he's not entirely sure— and brings his head down for another kiss.

"I'm fine," Yuzuru says again. He doesn't feel tired at all; not anymore, anyway. His fatigue had retreated ages ago when Shohei came to keep him company in the middle of the night. Besides, going back to the documents on his laptop now hardly seemed that inviting next to the temptation of how he's about to spend the next hours of the early morning.

The lascivious gaze in his eyes is enough to refute Shohei’s suggestion entirely, and was all the permission that Shohei needed to pull Yuzuru in close.

The space between them feels torrid, drawing them together effortlessly. They become lost in each other's mouth, in the sound of their breathing and the emphatic hammering of their chest. What had first been a gentle kiss soon gyrated into something that's a mixture of heightened love and want and need. The heat expanding in Shohei's chest and pooling in between his legs is suffocating, and it's not until he felt the pressure of Yuzuru's thighs brushing across his crotch did he realize for the first time just how _desperate_ he is. Shohei's not a loud person— has never been a loud person— but now, even he has trouble suppressing the resounding groan ripping from his throat as Yuzuru reaches down to palm at his erection. 

"You must've really missed touching me," Yuzuru hums against Shohei’s lips, almost delightedly as he strokes Shohei's impressive arousal, like he himself wasn’t also painfully as hard. "Even though you kiss and cuddle me everyday."

Shohei shivers at the flirtatious lilt in Yuzuru's voice. "Not-" He pauses, gathering his thoughts just enough to breath out a coherent answer. "Not like _this_."

Yuzuru is still amused. ”Mm.”

Shohei somehow felt the need to defend his pride. “I didn’t want to distract you from your students too much.” He attempts a grin. “Like what I’m doing to you now.” 

It worked, to his surprise. Yuzuru's frivolous smirk softened as he flushed, temporarily forgetting the teasing that had been lounging on the tip of his tongue.

”I’m— not _that_ riled up... yet,” Yuzuru grumbled, knowing fully well there’s no veracity behind his words.

Shohei chuckled.

Yuzuru hooks a finger on Shohei’s pajama pants before he could get flustered further. "Get this off."

Shohei obliges immediately, making quick work of his pants and discarding it aside. The removal of Yuzuru's pants with one hand, however, was apparently much more difficult than Shohei had expected, especially when he noticed that the string of Yuzuru’s sweatpants were looped in a tight knot. He has one elbow propped next to Yuzuru’s head, his other hand clumsily fidgeting with the bow to no avail (in his humble defense, large fingers really were not made for things like this) until Yuzuru took pity on him and unties it himself.

“Why are you wearing leggings underneath?” Shohei questions in bewilderment when he realizes there’s yet another layer of clothes he has to peel off once the sweatpants were out of the way.

”It’s _cold_ , Shohei,” Yuzuru bites back readily, which draws a bashful laugh out of Shohei.

The two of them giggled like children as they wrestled the rest of their lower garments off until they’re a crumpled heap on the ground. Their hands roamed across each other’s body, groping at whatever skin they can come into contact with. Shohei’s touch, like the rest of him, were warm and gentle, kindling Yuzuru’s desire wherever they reached him; against his hips, across his thighs, over his stomach, always with just enough pressure to have Yuzuru throwing his head back and curling his toes in pleasure.

Yuzuru lets out a soft gasp when Shohei slides a hand under his sweater to run his thumbs over peaked nipples, an involuntary shiver coursing across his body. Shohei's free hand simultaneously stretches to wrap around their cocks, coating them both in their slick precum. Despite the crisp temperature encircling their living room, Shohei feels hazy from the fervid heat slamming relentlessly against him as he pumped their cocks in a steady rhythm. Yuzuru's fingers clutches uselessly at his hands, occasionally losing his grip as he whimpered in bliss underneath Shohei.

Shohei allowed several seconds to slide by before he releases their erection from his hands, angling his torso to dip his head in between Yuzuru’s thighs. Shohei hears a breathless moan knock out of Yuzuru's chest when he spreads the other’s legs further apart, licking a stripe across Yuzuru’s inner thighs before wrapping his mouth around Yuzuru's sensitive head. Shohei takes Yuzuru into his mouth fully, swallowing the length of him with ease. His tongue ran sloppily around the base and over the head as Yuzuru arced into him in pleasure. Yuzuru whines, the resonance of his silky moans sounding like music to Shohei’s ears.

" _Ah_ ," Yuzuru's voice leapt high into his throat, his thighs flexing with the desire to buck up into Shohei's mouth. Strong hands held him down, keeping him steady. 

Shohei was able to find a rhythm immediately— nothing too fast, which Yuzuru was grateful for. As touch-starved as he is, the wet heat enclosed around his cock felt divine, disintegrating Yuzuru’s thoughts into nothing but the feeling of Shohei, Shohei, _Shohei_. The feeling of Shohei’s calloused hands gripping his hips. The feeling of Shohei’s mouth covering him entirely. Anything more, and Yuzuru is sure he would have came from Shohei's tongue alone. The sensation was overwhelming, and Yuzuru embraces it wholeheartedly.

The sound of Yuzuru's sensual moans filled Shohei's ears and severs the peaceful silence of their interior. Shohei feels one of Yuzuru's dainty hands curling through his hair, tugging, not enough to hurt, as recurrent whimpers of encouragement spilled from his lips. It inflames Shohei with an unswerving desire to please him, more than anything, to please Yuzuru enough that he's able to forget about the burden of the world and simply relish in this moment.

And from the looks of it, Shohei would say he’s doing a decent job fulfilling it— although he could never bring himself to admit it out loud.

"S-Shohei—" Yuzuru pants. His voice sounds as if it was coming from a different plane of existence. "I w-want you inside me."

Shohei licks one more stripe up the length of Yuzuru's cock before he pulls off, raising his head to meet Yuzuru's eyes. His heart catches in his throat when he saw how flushed Yuzuru looks underneath him, the tinge of arousal so, so evident behind his eyes. Shohei watches, transfixed, at the moonlight spilling through the window over Yuzuru's head like a halo, and silently wonders how Yuzuru always seems more beautiful than he realizes. Shohei lets his gaze fall with only pure, focused admiration as he drinks in the sight of Yuzuru before him.

He wants to burn the image into his memory, forever.

Yuzuru really was too beautiful for this world.

"What," Yuzuru uttered in confusion after a few seconds of silence passed by them.

He's blurting it out before he could stop himself. "...Have I ever told you that you're very pretty?" Shohei muses seriously, like now was the perfect time to make conversation. Like now was the perfect time to start being cheesy, when Yuzuru is looking completely needy and aroused underneath him.   
  
Shohei only slightly regrets it when Yuzuru sputtered a sound of disbelief, but it disappears quickly when Yuzuru suddenly snickered.

" _Yes,_ you do," Yuzuru says, his mouth going from a grin to a light pout, his eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't help but wonder if all the time they've spent living together has finally rubbed off some of Yuzuru's mischievousness on the other. It's been a while since Shohei has been flustered to heavens and back simply by complimenting Yuzuru. "You tell me that all the time."

Yuzuru's fingers tighten with force on Shohei's biceps, squeezing, looking impatient. “And as much as I like it when you call me pretty, I _honestly_ think it's better if you're inside of me right now." 

Shohei chuckled, the breath of air fanning Yuzuru's face. He cups his hands to Yuzuru's flushed cheeks and brings their forehead together. In a quieter tone, he suggested, "Let's take it to the bedroom, then?"

It accomplished exactly what Shohei was trying to do since the beginning anyway— to get Yuzuru back in bed. Not necessarily like _this_ , but it works perfectly fine either way. 

Yuzuru responded with an unsteady nod, and is immediately hoisted up into Shohei's arms like he was weightless. Yuzuru settled for planting wet, sloppy kisses on Shohei's cheeks and earlobes as he's carried back into their bedroom, his arms thrown around Shohei's neck and his thighs around Shohei's waist.

Adrenaline wired through his limbs, Shohei was able to kick his way quickly into the interior of their bedroom. He sets Yuzuru down when his knees brush against his bed, falling forward clumsily against Yuzuru when he's yanked forward by the front of his collar. He cages Yuzuru against their mattress as their lips crashes in a sloppy kiss— Shohei got more a mouthful of Yuzuru's chin than his lips. "S-Sorry," Shohei managed to say, pulling away so he's speaking against Yuzuru's mouth. 

Yuzuru's laugh is bright and cheerful. "I'm fine." He surged forward again to cover the last of the distance between their lips, and for a second Shohei melts into the sensation, at the fingers pulling at his hair and teeth catching against his bottom lips. Then Yuzuru is pulling back, avidity dancing across his pupils. "The lube's inside the drawer." 

Shohei responded quickly, twisting his torso sideways until his arms could reach the drawer when he extended them. His hands fumbles through neatly folded garments until he brushes against the bottle of lube that's stashed at the corner. Shohei feels the bed dip slightly behind him as Yuzuru shuffled around, and faintly hears the sound of clothings being dropped to the floor. When he turns back with the lube bottle between his fingers, Yuzuru is completely undressed, toned legs spread for him as he delicately massaged his small arousal. 

Shohei gulped past the soreness in his throat, his composure going brittle as he takes this moment to strip his own shirt free. He's still not sure how he ever got used to this sight of Yuzuru, eyes clouded by lust, cheeks and lips a blooming pink, looking so, so eager to be fucked into oblivion by him. Or _—_ perhaps Shohei's still not used to it. Perhaps he'll never get used to it, even if he wanted to, and he knows for sure that he doesn't.

"Are you nervous?" Yuzuru quipped, a small smile gracing his delicate features.

Shohei's eyes are wide and dark with excitement as he moved closer to Yuzuru, but his movements are surprisingly calm under the fumble of nerves coursing through his veins.

"Not... really," Shohei says. "Just excited, I think." He pops open the lube bottle with one hand, spreading a generous amount on his fingers as he caressed Yuzuru up and down the thigh. Shohei had always liked to leave trails of kisses against the pale skin, likes to leave marks in the areas that Yuzuru is most sensitive in, but he doesn't, not for tonight, not when Yuzuru is looking so fucking _impatient_ for him and he can feel the strain of his own cock throbbing. He's so hard it's almost overwhelming. Foreplay can be saved for another time. 

"It's been a while since we had sex, after all," Shohei continued quietly, almost as an afterthought. The tip of his wet fingers prodded at Yuzuru's entrance, slowly massaging the rim. Shohei's face hovers above Yuzuru's, watching Yuzuru's expression as he slowly slid the first digit in. He sees no discomfort, but Yuzuru's gaze bores into his eyes. He feels Yuzuru's hands guiding his head down until their foreheads connected.

"I’m sorry for worrying you, again,” Yuzuru says.

Shohei's cheeks bunches up as he smiled, and Yuzuru felt his chest squeeze affectionately. "Don't be," Shohei assured. Yuzuru could tell he was being genuine. “I like taking care of you." 

Yuzuru blushes harder, the sheer sincerity behind the words rendering him speechless for a second. His lips parted to respond, to thank Shohei, perhaps, but his words dissolved in his throat when Shohei began to push deeper into him.

Shohei kisses the skin under Yuzuru's ear as he pumped his finger in and out of his hole, at a speed that makes Yuzuru's back arch into a dip and a groan rush out past his mouth. Shohei's careful in the way he touches Yuzuru, has always been careful in the way he handles Yuzuru. There was once a point in time where Shohei's cautiousness could only be subdued by a demand from Yuzuru back when they first started having sex. Yuzuru had been patient with him, guiding him meticulously through his body. It's hard to deny how much Shohei had improved at touching Yuzuru, now, his motions guided by instinct and familiarity and conscious thoughts. Shohei doesn't _need_ confirmation to know what Yuzuru wants from him, even though it's still a force of habit for him to ask sometimes. 

Shohei waits until Yuzuru has adjusted before he's sliding another digit inside, undoing Yuzuru with a second finger. The intrusion causes Yuzuru to spread his legs further, his moans vibrating through the air. At the same time, Yuzuru’s hands works over the slick of Shohei's cock, pumping the hard shaft up and down to squeeze delicious pressure to the swell of the head. It takes all of the energy Shohei has remaining in his muscles not to crumble under the sensation.

"T-That's it," Yuzuru encouraged, purring it with all the satisfaction he could possibly muster. Shohei preens under the praises. "Right there _—_ _a-ah—_ " The last syllable comes out as a broken exhale when Shohei curled around the tight walls, Yuzuru's body trembling from the built-up tension. His eyes are dark and desperate as Shohei mercilessly massages his prostrate, pleading for more. It’s hard to believe there was a time when Shohei used to be so _clumsy_ at this. Yuzuru arches again, pressing down, seeking for more of that perfect pleasure. 

Shohei's lips traced the line of his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. His voice is as deep as the deepest ocean, eyes as dark as the night sky. "Can you take another for me, Yuzu?" 

"Y-Yeah," Yuzuru barely manages to squeak out through clenched teeth. Shohei's fingers are large— twice as thick as his own, and for a second his vision blurs as Shohei's slid a third finger inside of him, his movements steady with a gentle insistence supporting it. He's fully aware though, that the fullness he feels now is nothing compared to Shohei's cock later. 

Shohei's solid frame looms over Yuzuru's smaller physique, covering him like an oversized sweater. Shohei lets Yuzuru pull him in even closer as he steadies himself against the sheets with one arm. He's slow and meticulous, as always, ignoring his own desires to make sure that Yuzuru is properly stretched. Shohei's hair falls over his face as his head pushed into the crook of Yuzuru's neck, tasting the skin there. Yuzuru mewls, his already sweet voice going an octave higher, his head lolling to the side as Shohei licked across the veins on his neck down to his collarbones.

"I'm going to come if you don't hurry," Yuzuru hiccuped, making a noise so faint and desperate it sounds like a plea more than anything else. He's clutching to Shohei too hard, he realizes belatedly, and gingerly loosened his grip with difficulty. "I need you _now_ , Shohei," Yuzuru sucks in a breath, " _please._ " 

"Shh, Yuzu, I know," Shohei chuckled at the urgency in Yuzuru's tone, shushing Yuzuru with a kiss to his sweaty forehead, the corners of his mouth turning up into a goofy grin that makes Yuzuru's heart melt. It's another minute before Shohei finally withdrew his fingers, pulling away to slather more lube onto his cock. When he eases himself back in between Yuzuru's thighs again, he takes Yuzuru’s legs and slung them over his arms.

”Tell me,” Shohei says as he nearly folds Yuzuru in half, positioning himself in front of Yuzuru’s entrance. “If I hurt you.”

Yuzuru nodded weakly, just to put Shohei at ease. "But I know you won’t,” he responds nonetheless, with all the certainty in the world. He knows Shohei could never hurt him. Hurting Yuzuru is the one that Shohei is incapable of doing.

Shohei bites down on his bottom lips as he slowly slid himself inside Yuzuru's hole, his heartbeat pounding excruciatingly loud in his ears. Yuzuru's small rings greedily widened to swallow Shohei's cock, showing no hesitation to take something of his size— which wasn't too surprising, considering the amount of time Shohei took to prep Yuzuru. Still, Shohei couldn't help but breathe out a curse at the delicious tightness engulfing him. There's the sound of harsh breathing in the air, and for a long while Shohei couldn't discern whether it was coming from Yuzuru or himself. He's sweating from the exertion by this point, his body flushed a red hue from his face to his chest.

Underneath him, Yuzuru's fingers scrambled to grip onto anything he could reach _—_ the mattress was what he came into contact with first _—_ as his brain sizzled into nothing but blank _need._ Yuzuru's barely able to register the voice of Shohei near his ears, coaxing him through the burn with soft murmurs and kisses. He feels so overwhelmed and _full_ with Shohei's cock buried in him, but it's a good kind of feeling. It was something that he had been craving for so long, and now that he has it and it’s completely filling him to the brim, Yuzuru’s not sure what to do with the enthralling haze covering him, clouding his perceptions.

“Oh,” Yuzuru breathes, a soft exhale.

Shohei starts out gentle, rocking his hips slowly, still folded over Yuzuru protectively. "Yuzu," he says, in that low, husky voice that Yuzuru loves.

Yuzuru turns his head to blink up at the other's features _—_ soft and handsome in the dark blue of the night. Shohei's bends forward more to clasp over Yuzuru’s hands, their fingers intertwining. It's an odd angle, but Yuzuru's flexibility makes it work. Yuzuru gives Shohei's hand a silent, reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine," he confirmed breathlessly, albeit a little strained. "You can move." 

Feeling the slight sting of Yuzuru's nails digging into his hands, Shohei finally began to proceed, withdrawing his hips slightly only to push back into Yuzuru with more energy. His forehead creases in concentration as he aimed his thrust for Yuzuru's prostate, a bead of sweat dribbling down the side of his face. It takes Shohei a couple of tries, each of his thrusts occasionally nudging against Yuzuru's prostrate but missing. He knows he’s found Yuzuru’s sweet spot when Yuzuru cried out sharply against him, his head tipping into Shohei’s neck, unable to even look at Shohei properly anymore. 

Shohei takes his hands off of Yuzuru's, rearranging their positions until he’s able to hold Yuzuru close. He adjusts the angle of his movements slightly, slamming into Yuzuru’s prostrate with every thrust. He feels Yuzuru's clenched fist fold behind his neck as their lips crashed into a deep kiss, their mouth swallowing the sound of each other's moans. Shohei loved having Yuzuru under him, whether it's kissing him slow and deep, or like they were now as Yuzuru clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck as Shohei pounded into him. Shohei loves holding Yuzuru closely to him, relishes the heat that it brought every time their skin makes contact, and this was no exception.

“S-Shohei,” Yuzuru panted against Shohei’s lips, tightening his hands on Shohei's back, gripping him so firmly that he was afraid he might leave marks. Shohei tasted like fire against his tongue.

Shohei's breath ghosted over Yuzuru's chin, sounding just as breathless. "Yeah?"

“I _—_ ” Yuzuru doesn't seem to remember what he wanted to say, his train of thought ripped relentlessly away from him every time a piece of logical word formed. His body rocked forward each time Shohei slams into him.

“Tell me— tell me what you want, Yuzu.”

”You,” Yuzuru whimpered. “Just you. Only you.”

Shohei kisses Yuzuru breathless. ”I’m yours.”

Shohei can tell when Yuzuru is close _—_ can tell in the way Yuzuru's moans spike even higher, in the way his thighs trembled in anticipation. Shohei's stamina is beginning to falter as well as his orgasm steadily approached him, faster than he expected, his movements turning more and more sluggish as he chases their climax. 

“K-keep going,” Yuzuru pants. His body quivers from the overstimulation catching up to him. “I’m so... _ahn..._ so close.”

A few thrusts later and Yuzuru comes first with a high pitched cry. His nails dug into Shohei’s back, definitely hard enough to scratch, his release spewing against Shohei's chest and leaking onto his abdomen as he fell apart for his lover. Shohei hardly notices the slight pain, rocking his hips until the coil in his own guts releases, his rhythm wavering as he gasped through the tension of his orgasm. Shohei emptied himself into Yuzuru with a broken groan, losing his mind to the eclipse of pleasure.  
  
Shohei pulls out of Yuzuru with shaking thighs, all but crashing down on the spot next to him, his body weighing him down until he's glued to his bed. Shohei's chest heaved as he takes a few seconds to gulp for air, his breathing falling in quick short pants. It's Yuzuru who caught his breath first, though, wriggling close until he could curl up next to Shohei. Only then did Shohei felt the energy to move, grabbing their blanket from the floor to throw it over their naked bodies.

His hands traced the outline of Yuzuru's waist protectively as he held him close.

“Feels good?” Shohei asked.

“Amazing,” Yuzuru slurred, a cheek smushed against his pillow. Shohei could tell Yuzuru was exhausted, yet still fighting the lure of slumber to stare at Shohei for even a second longer.

The sight makes Shohei smile. "Go ahead and fall asleep," he says, fond as ever. His voice was eminently soft as he watched Yuzuru's eyelashes fluttered, at the brink of drifting off. He's a crumbled heap of messy hair and flushed cheeks, and still looking blindingly angelic to Shohei.

“I’ll have to continue working again tomorrow,” Yuzuru reminds him with a cute yawn. His eyes are slowly slipping shut, dragged down by a weighty burden. “But you’ll come stop me if I stay up too late again, yeah?”

There’s no hesitation in Shohei’s reply. “Of course I will.” As if to give extra reassurance, he joked quietly, "Don't worry about it, I'll cage you in bed if I have to."

He feels Yuzuru's take his face in his hands gently, pulling him up into a tender kiss. It's brief and fleeting and still perfect, almost like a silent expression of gratitude. 

And Shohei knows that it is. There are some things that doesn't have to be said between them to be understood.

Yuzuru snuggles his face into Shohei's neck, exhaling contently. They fall asleep with limbs tangled, finally allowing the rest of the world to drop away. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to rush to finish this before i started college again, so hopefully i didn’t miss too many errors while i was re-editing. i will try to fix any mistakes later...! 
> 
> as always thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed if you've made it this far ^♡^ give yzsh more love please


End file.
